If Titanic Were on Facebook
by RachelDalloway
Summary: Pretty much exactly what it sounds like.


AN: Just wanted everyone to know this one ends the right way.

Rose D has a relationship request from Cal H.

Rose D has denied the relationship request.

Cal H wrote on her wall: WTF?!

Ruth D wrote on her wall: Why didn't accept it?!

Rose D has changed her status to: I hate my life.

Rose D has changed her relationship status from "Single" to "Engaged to Cal H"

Cal H has changed his status to: Aw yeah!

Ruth D has changed her status to: So relieved.

Rose D likes "Considering Suicide?"

Rose D has changed her status to: Well that was an epic fail...but it was still kind of intereting.

Rose D has a friend request from Jack D.

Rose D has accepted the friend request.

Rose D has changed her status to: :)

Cal H has commented on her status: That's about me right?

Cal H has commented on her friend request acceptance: DO NOT FUCK WITH ME

Jack D has commented on her friend request acceptance: BRING IT ON

Ruth D has commented on her status: That better not be about what I think it's about, do you hear me?!

Cal H has changed his status to: Soo frustrated.

Ruth D has commented on his status: Right there with you.

Jack D has changed his status to: This is probably a bad idea, but...

Rose D has changed her status to: I don't care!!

Jack D has commented on her status: That's what I was going to say! LOL

Rose D has commented on her status: I know! :)

Jack D has commented on her status: :)

Cal H has commented on her status: Where the fuck are you?!

Jack D has changed his status to: Oh. My. God.

Rose D has commented on his status: That's good, right?

Jack D has commented on his status: Yes, yes it is.

Rose D has changed her status to: Being chased with Jack D!

Jack D has been tagged in a post by Rose D

Cal H has commented on Rose D's status: Seriously?!

Jack D has changed his status to: Best night ever.

Rose D has commented on his status: Me too.

Rose D has changed her relationship status from "Engaged to Cal H" to "In a relationship with Jack D"

Jack D has a relationship request from Rose D

Jack D is now in a relationship with Rose D

Cal H has commented on Rose D's relationship status: That's what you think!!

Jack D has changed his status to: The night has definitely started to go downhill.

Jack D has changed his status to: And it's getting worse by the minute.

Cal H has changed his status to: MWAHAHAHAHA

Rose D has changed her status to: WTF?!

Rose D has commented on Cal H's status: Fuck you!

Rose D and Cal H are no longer friends.

Cal H has commented on his status: What did I do?

Ruth D has changed her status to: Where did I go wrong?

Rose D and Ruth D are no longer friends.

Rose D has changed her status to: I'm coming for you!!

Jack D has commented on her status: That would kick some serious ass right about now. Thanks.

Jack D likes "Not Drowning While Handcuffed to a Pipe."

Cal H has commented on Jack D's activity: MWAHAHAHAHA

Jack D has changed his status to: I am free!!!

Rose D has changed her status to: Oh yes, I got skills!

Cal H has changed his status to: Fuckkkkkk

Cal H likes "Dramatic, psychotic gestures."

Rose D has commented on his activity: Seriously?

Jack D has commented on his status: Yeah, cause that's a mature reaction.

Cal H has changed his status to: I'm on a boat motherfuckers!

Rose D has changed her status to: This is not cool.

Jack D has commented on her status: No, this is not cool.

Rose D has commented on her status: You can get us through this, right?

Jack D has commented on her status: Um..sure....

Rose D has changed her status to: Maybe I should have gotten on that boat.

Cal H has commented on her status: Hindsight's a bitch isn't it?

Jack D has changed his status to: I wish getting on a boat had been an option for me.

Cal H has commented on his status: I can't stop laughing long enough to form a comment! LOL

Rose D wrote on Jack D's wall: I LOVE YOU!!

Jack D commented on Rose D's wall post: Let's not go to that place yet, okay? Let's save it for when we *don't* die.

Rose D commented on her wall post: Look! A boat!

Jack D commented on her wall post: Look! I'm alive!

Rose D has changed her status to: Go survival!

Rose D has a relationship request from Jack D.

Rose D has accepted the relationship request.

Rose D and Jack D are now "Married."


End file.
